How To Make A Hunger Games Tribute
by Willowsplash
Summary: Guide to making a hunger games tribute. Feel free t review or PM a character
1. Submit

I'm back for another story. This is going to be a guide to creating tributes for the Hunger Games. :D

So first things first..I need some people to submit some tributes that I can use and mold into awesome people. Who volunteers?


	2. Fixing Names- The First Time

Thank you to my first reviewer! Here we go!

Name- Diamond

First off, we have encountered a problem. Who in their right mind would name their child Diamond? Oh yea, crazy people! Yes, it is pretty, but what does it signify? Her eyes? The way her skin glows? Who knows. Maybe you could name her Grass or Sky for her eyes, or Ebony for her hair, or even Sunshine if her skin glows.

Name- Arrow

Who wants their child named after a weapon? Unless you are District 1 or 2? Putting him in District 4, where they fish, not hunt, and use tridents and spears, not bows and arrows, it really doesn't make sense. Trout, or Carp would be nice, from a fishing district.

Again, this is to HELP. So don't flame me when I take your character and criticize and re-construct it. Thank you again, my friend, for helping me by letting me criticize your names. Those are the only ones I wanted to pick on, which is good. Please review more. Next, we are working on looks and naming them from that.


	3. Chloe to Jordan Chloe

Chloe: 14 year old girl, natural seam look( Straight black hair, olive skin, except my eyes are more gray blue) I'm serious and mature, most of the time. And I can hunt, barely. My dad works in the coal mines. My mom watches my little brother. I provide food.

No. This is an example of what NOT to do. When creating a character, you want to start from the ground up. And use an organized lay-out. And don't mention the family right then, wait until they ask.

Name:

Age:

Looks: A slim, short young teenager with olive skin, freckles, straight black hair, and blue-gray eyes.

District:

Personality: A serious and mostly mature personality, but she can be firey and snappy when set off or provoked.

Skills:

Then you take and do skills and district:

Name:

Age:

Looks: A slim, short young teenager with olive skin, freckles, straight black hair, and blue-gray eyes.

District: 12

Personality: A serious and mostly mature personality, but she can be firey and snappy when set off or provoked.

Skills: She can hunt, but isn't the very best. She knows how to snare animals, throw knives, and find edible plants, but she relies on a book for the plants.

Then age and name. I suggest finding a site that can create names from what you have.

Name: Jordan "Chloe" Stevenson

Age: 14 (this shows that she is still pretty green at most things)

Looks: A slim, short young teenager with olive skin, freckles, straight black hair, and blue-gray eyes.

District: 12

Personality: A serious and mostly mature personality, but she can be firey and snappy when set off or provoked.

Skills: She can hunt, but isn't the very best. She knows how to snare animals, throw knives, and find edible plants, but she relies on a book for the plants.

See how we did that? Now she doesn't look like a girl no thought was put in to.

Please review more characters, I am always willing to do the change it up's like this


	4. Fixing A Mary-Sue: Rosemarie

Name: Rosemarie Grace Carlisle

Gender: Female

District: 1

Age: 18

Physical appearance: Her tusled white-blond hair falls to the middle of her back and is thick. She wears it in a messy ponytail during the day, but she wears it loose when she's singing. She describes her hair as the color of cornsilk. Her big, round eyes are blue green and she describes them as resembling the ocean. She stands at five foot seven, and weighs one hundred twenty pounds. Her skin is a medium tan without any scars, birthmarks or tattoos. However, she does have freckles under her eyes and on the bridge of her nose. She describes her skin as being wet sand or just describes it as tan.

Backstory: She grew up with very religious parents and from the time she started kindergarten, she's attended parochial school. As she grew up, she knew she was meant to be a singer and started learning the songs done in choir at school and church. Soon, she decided that she wanted to be a singer professionally and decided to figure out a way to do that by being homeschooled when she's on the road.. Before she knew it, she was traveling all over Panem, singing at churches.

Personality: She is extremely religious, and attends Mass faithfully everyday. Even when she's on the road, she makes sure to attend Mass. She is a bit shy off the stage, but when she's on stage, she loves performing and being in front of people. She is kind, and believes in doing her part to help those less fortunate than her, so she volunteers at a food bank after school. She is the kind of person who would never hurt anything, human or animal. She enjoys writing her own music which she sings. She is the kind of person who minds her manners-she is polite as always says Ma'am and Sir, and uses honorifics (such as calling a classmate Miss Williams, or Mister James) instead of using first names, especially when she first meets them unless she doesn't know their last name. When she's home, she prefers eating formally, getting dressed up for meals instead of informal dining. She will warn people she knows if their manners and ettiquite are starting to become innapropriate.

She is extremely anti-Games because of the Commandments, and as such would never kill even in the Games, and she would probably try to convince the other tributes to not kill either because she can't tolerate any form of killing. She prays every single night without fail, and reads the bible faithfully everyday. She attends Mass every single week, no matter if she's on the road or not, and sings in her church's contemporary choir when she's home. She acts like she's a Christian, and does her best to help people no matter where she is. She has such strong convictions that nobody could ever convince her to change her ways.

She is a cheerful person who also helps with religious education and strives to be a role model to the other teens and children in her church by never forgetting the lessons she learned growing up because in her mind, her Christian music and her faith are who she is.

She enjoys playing acoustic guitar as well her singing.

Family members (if any):

■ Caitlin, age 11: The two are very close to each other, even though Cate annoys her big sister. She enjoys watching Roma perform, and wishes she could be on the road with Roma. She has the same blond hair and ocean colored eyes

■ Andrea, Mother, age 36

■ George, Father, age 37

Friends (if any): Her friends are in her youth group.

Strengths (either in terms of personality or abilities that would be useful for the Games): She will not waver from her Christian morals because her faith is a major part of who she is. She knows how to identify plants and their use in herbal medicine because her mother is doctor who uses herbalism to heal people.

Weaknesses (same as above): She refuses to kill because it breaks the Commandments. She doesn't have any training so she wouldn't know how to use any weapon.

This is a Mary-Sue. She is perfect, beautiful, a performer, a little bit shy etc. Thank you for her, but do NOT ever ask me NOT to change them. Especially when you give it to me for a How To Make A (character of movie/story etc). I am not saying names, so don't get mad at me.

If we were to change her into something else, by moving things a little bit, then she would be good. Like this:

Name: Rosemarie Grace Carlisle

Gender: Female

District: 1

Age: 18

Physical appearance: Her curly dirty blond hair falls to the middle of her back and is very thick. She wears it in a messy ponytail during the day, but she wears it loose or in a bun when she's singing. She describes her hair as the color of wet ocean sand. Her big, almond-shaped eyes are bright green and she describes them as resembling grass. She stands at 5' 9", and weighs 120 pounds. Her skin is a medium tan a dark strawberry birthmark on the inside of her left wrist. Also she has freckles under her eyes and on the bridge of her nose. She describes her skin as being wet sand or just describes it as tan.

(we don't need a backstory)

Personality: She is extremely religious, and attends Mass faithfully every Sunday and Wendesday. Even when she's on the road, she makes sure to attend Mass through a television broadcast. She is a bit shy off the stage, but when she's on stage, she loves performing and being in front of people. She is kind, and believes in doing her part to help those less fortunate than her, so she volunteers at a daycare after school. She is the kind of person who would never hurt anything, unless she is in self-defense. She enjoys writing her own music which she sings. She is the kind of person who minds her manners-she is polite as always says Ma'am and Sir. When she's home, she prefers eating formally, getting dressed up for meals instead of informal dining. She will warn people she knows if their manners and ettiquite are starting to become innapropriate.

She is a very cheerful person, and is always happy to lend a helping hand. Her temper gets a little edgy when people bug her to much, or she is harassed by her sister. When she wakes up or doesn't get enough sleep, she is very cranky, rude, and snappy. She can also be snappy when accused of something she didn't do. She is very defensive of her family and her religion, getting very unkind and snappy when someone starts to make fun of either one of those.

Family members (if any):

■ Caitlin, age 11: The two are very close to each other, even though Cate annoys her big sister. She enjoys watching Roma perform, and wishes she could be on the road with Roma. She has the same blond hair and ocean colored eyes

■ Andrea, Mother, age 36

■ George, Father, age 37

Friends (if any): Her friends are in her youth group.

Strengths: Even though she is Christain, she is not afraid to kill or train like a Career when needed. She knows how to argue well, and she is very fast. Her best weapon is a knife, though she can also use a spear.

Weaknesses: She isn't very strong, and she sometimes acts/speaks before thinking


	5. Making A Mary-Sue and Changing It- Sage

Mary-Sue, Marty-Stu/Gary-Stu: They are often portrayed as the most beautiful, intelligent, powerful character with whom everybody falls in love and they can fix everybody's problems. They have often also survived some great tragedy that has molded them heroically into being a better person, and we should all bow down before their perfect greatness. *rolls eyes* Essentially, Mary-Sues are annoying and completely un-realistic figures as they have not a single human flaw within them. They are strongly detested by most readers, but most frequently written by young new authors without the age and/or experience to differentiate between an interesting original character and the dreaded Mary-Sue. Thankfully, given time and exposure, such authors usually grow out of the Mary-Sue compulsion within a year or two. (So please be gentle with them, okay? Most of us won't admit it, but when we first started writing fanfic we probably fell into the Mary-Sue trap as well, so we have no right to point fingers.) This can frequently be a squick for many people, so _should_ be listed in the author's warnings, assuming the author is themself able to make the distinction, of course. Interpretation of a character as a Mary-Sue can be subjective, but there are several "Mary-Sue Litmus Tests" that can be taken to judge whether or not your character is one such. Please note, even the professionals have been known to perpetuate this blight on quality in their own canons from time to time.

There are MULITPLE ways to avoid these. I will create a quick District character as a Mary-Sue(Then I will make a Marty-Stu/Gary-Stu) and give you the steps to fixing them. Here we go:

Name: Sage Roxana Fergo

Gender: Female

Age: 18

District: 6

Physical Appearance: a tall, skinny 18-year-old, with thick, very wavy, light auburn, waist length hair, almond-shaped hazel eyes, pale Irish skin with a lot of freckles and a small, tan birthmark above her left eye. She has broad shoulders and strong arms

Personality: a fearless, strong-willed, snappy girl, she is very argumentative and always gets her way, but she is very persuasive and every boy likes her

Skills: identifying herbs, using a knife, shooting arrows, and spearing things, she is strong and fast

Strengths: hunting, gathering, climbing and fishing

Weaknesses: N/A

To change the Mary-Sue:

Name: Sage Roxana Fergo

Gender: Female

Age: 18

District: 10

Physical Appearance: a tall, skinny 18-year-old, with thick, very wavy, light auburn, waist length hair, almond-shaped hazel eyes, pale Irish skin with a lot of freckles and a small, tan birthmark above her left eye. She has broad shoulders and strong arms

Personality: a fearless, strong-willed, snappy girl, she is very argumentative and always gets her way, but she is very persuasive and every boy likes her

Skills: identifying herbs, using a knife, shooting arrows, and spearing things, she is strong, and fast

Strengths: hunting, gathering, climbing and fishing

Weaknesses: N/A

First is her name…it's too beautiful. How about Sage Jordan Fergo?

Name: Sage Jordan Fergo

2nd- physical appearance! She looks so beautiful, and everyone loves her. No! How about this:

Physical Appearance: a short, skinny 18-year-old, with slightly thick, straight, shoulder-length light auburn hair, big, round, blue eyes, a farmers tan with freckles on her nose, a small, tan birthmark on her sharp, left cheekbone, skinny shoulders, skinny arms with a little bit of muscle bulge, and bangs that cover her eyes

Better? Now we have to worry about her personality. She is to…stand out-y in a bad way.

Personality: she is shy and quiet until you get to know her. Once you make friends, she is a snappy, strong-willed, talkative and very crazy teenager. She can be mean, but she can be sympathetic.

Much better. In fact..she reminds me of myself :).

Skills: Identifying herbs, using a knife

Strengths: being small is useful, so she can easily sneak around, and she can run quickly because her body is mostly legs. Growing up in District 10, she knows how to harvest things, and identify things.

Weaknesses: she isn't very strong, nor is she very good at hunting. She can use a knife, but that is for butchering meat, as she learned in her district.

Here is what we have at the very end:

Name: Sage Jordan Fergo

Age: 18

Gender: Female

District: 10

Physical Appearance: a short, skinny 18-year-old, with slightly thick, straight, shoulder-length light auburn hair, big, round, blue eyes, a farmers tan with freckles on her nose, a small, tan birthmark on her sharp, left cheekbone, skinny shoulders, skinny arms with a little bit of muscle bulge, and bangs that cover her eyes

Personality: she is shy and quiet until you get to know her. Once you make friends, she is a snappy, strong-willed, talkative and very crazy teenager. She can be mean, but she can be sympathetic.

Skills: Identifying herbs, using a knife

Strengths: being small is useful, so she can easily sneak around, and she can run quickly because her body is mostly legs. Growing up in District 10, she knows how to harvest things, and identify things.

Weaknesses: she isn't very strong, nor is she very good at hunting. She can use a knife, but that is for butchering meat, as she learned in her district.

Now how much better does that sound compared to Sage Roxana Fergo?

Gray-Stu's are the same way, just move things around, make them have flaws. If you think you have some Mary-Sue/Gray-Stu/Marty-Stu's, just review, or if you want it private, PM me, and I can help you. I love changing characters. Next we will work on constructing an appearance.


End file.
